


precious

by marblemugs



Series: thoughts [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Luwoo, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, This was supposed to be soft, but i went in the deep end, i am a sucker for mainstream ships, i love luwoo, it went sad hours, lapslock, more like uwu, oh no, sorry - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblemugs/pseuds/marblemugs
Summary: lucas is whipped which . i mean same





	precious

you've been awfully quiet tonight. i can't get you to laugh no matter how hard i try. i'm sorry. sometimes i forget that you need me, too. you're so strong all the time, i don't know how you do it. look at me, please look at me. i feel like i've done something wrong even though - oh. 

oh. 

please don't cry. 

you're hiding your face in my chest now, and i wish i could fix this, fix whatever made you cry. i'm sorry. it seems i can't do much right these days. i'm sorry. don't cry. i don't know what to do. would you like me to hold you? that always makes you feel better. i feel like it's different this time but i don't know. it seems like i don't know much. 

it's okay to be weak. you don't have to hide from me. i'm weak all the time. you're always strong and it must be exhausting. don't hide. what do i do? do you want - oh - 

okay. 

you know you don't have to cry for me to kiss you, woo. i'll kiss you anyways. 

what's wrong? 

it's okay, you don't have to tell me. i'll be here if you want to, though. and i'll just - i've never had to - i'll just hold you. i wish i was better at this so i could help but i'm always dependent on you and so i don't know how to...are you falling asleep? 

maybe it's good. sleep your worries away. you're tired, i'm sure, what with the repackage and now you're asleep. should i take you to bed or would you rather stay here? i would ask, you see, but you're kind of asleep. maybe we'll just stay here. i like being like this, anyways. close to you. 


End file.
